Porque esta noite tem que terminar?
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Risa foi promovida à Capitã, mas para isto, terá de ser transferida para outra cidade. Roy Mustang parece ser o único que não gosta desta situação.RoyxRiza


**Notas: A música presente na fic se chama Tiger Lilly, da banda Matchbook Romance.**

* * *

Roy observava o infinito aturdido, estava em sua sala, ainda que fosse apenas o seu corpo ali residindo. Na realidade, sua mente passava por um local, qualquer local, que não fosse ali.

Sentado na poltrona negra de couro que mantinha em sua sala, atrás da mesa de madeira, ele tentava formular a notícia que lhe fora dada há poucos segundos. Seus subordinados ainda se encontravam no mesmo recinto que ele, e pareciam tão surpresos quanto o próprio Roy Mustang.

-Então, eu vim dizer o quanto me agradou trabalhar com esta equipe. Sei muito bem que embora eu tenha que me afastar, sei o quão leais vocês me foram e isto é algo que nunca poderei esquecer.

Lealdade? Roy olhou-a com uma expressão nula, tentando compreender o sentido de suas palavras, provavelmente ela não sabia o que aquela palavra significava. Ela era sua Primeira Tenente e desistira. E pelo quê? Por uma promoção no trabalho? Por um aumento no salário que lhe garantiria comprar uma nova arma por mês? Pela possibilidade de assumir um batalhão em uma pequena cidade? Ele não compreendia o motivo de sua partida, ainda que tentasse.

-E quando você vai embora, Tenente Hawkeye? –Havoc se apressou em perguntar, antes que ela saísse daquele recinto. Naquele momento, Roy chegou a pensar que o tenente só perguntara por interesse em ser promovido ao cargo, mas preferiu continuar calado para ouvir a resposta de Risa.

-Depois de amanhã. Pegarei o primeiro trem da manhã. –ela respondeu em tom baixo e calmo, era o suficiente para ser ouvida. Pegou algumas fichas espalhadas em sua mesa e começou a lê-las para si, enquanto fazia algumas anotações em outra folha.

-Capitã, tome o dia de folga para arrumar os detalhes de sua transferência. –Roy fora sério e bastante rígido, pronunciando o novo cargo de Risa como quem via algo e não gostava.

No fundo, Risa compreendia o tratamento que ele começou a lhe dar. Ela sabia que Roy via sua saída como um ato de traição. Por este motivo, a loira acreditava que sempre poderia contar com a ajuda daquele homem.

-Coronel, preciso terminar estes relatórios. Não quero deixar trabalho algum pendente àquele que me substituir.

-Isto é uma ordem, Capitã Hawkeye. –Risa olhou-o de tal forma, demonstrando uma profunda indignação com seu modo de agir, mas não se pronunciou. Percebendo que agira de modo desnecessário, ele tentou completar. –Não quero que chegue ao seu novo posto e esteja despreparada. Que impressão ruim pode causar para mim. O General pode pensar que eu não ando treinando bem o meu pessoal!

Se o efeito que o Coronel queria era o de apaziguar suas palavras, ele não obtivera êxito. Ele havia conseguido tornar seus vocábulos cada vez mais egocêntricos.

-Desculpe-me, Coronel. Estou indo. –A loira juntou as pastas em uma pilha e tomou-as em suas mãos. Levantou-se e saiu da sala sem pronunciar palavra alguma.

-Então, a Tenente está muito tempo conosco. O que acham de sairmos em razão da nossa separação? –Um homem de cabelos acinzentados e olhos pequenos falou por cima de seu jornal, logo ao perceber que risa já havia deixado a sala. Os outros militares pareciam considerar a proposta, ao mesmo tempo, Roy batucava em sua mesa com os finos dedos.

-Sintam-se a vontade. Não tenho tempo para estas futilidades. –O Coronel pronunciou sem olhar para os subordinados e pela primeira vez, iniciou a ler os relatórios sem que alguém o obrigasse a fazer.

-Está certo! Amanhã às vinte horas. Algum problema com aquele restaurante novo? - Era novamente Havoc se pronunciando. O Coronel levantou os olhos ao ouvir o local de encontro, deu um pequeno sorriso sabendo que ela gostaria da surpresa. Não havia muito tempo e ela própria confessara que já comera e gostara daquele lugar. Voltou sua atenção aos relatórios, não iria fazer qualquer coisa que envolvesse a loira, afinal ele ainda mão havia esquecido sua traição.

* * *

-Nós já estamos aqui há meia-hora e a Tenente não aparece! –Breda pronunciara ao ouvir seu estomago reclamar pela fome. Aquela mulher não costumava se atrasar para nada, não obstante, não havia aparecido ainda. Da mesma forma, eles haviam lhe dito que era um chamado urgente sobre uma algazarra no restaurante.

-Ela não é idiota. Deve ter percebido que... –Havoc que falava, observou a loira olhar do lado de fora do restaurante, ela observava com bastante cautela como se estivesse preparando-se para entrar em uma batalha. Ele fez um pequeno aceno, chamando sua atenção.

Risa observou estranhando a situação, estava tudo bastante calmo e seus parceiros estavam no restaurante. Decidiu-se por entrar, falou com o maitrê, fazendo alguns gestos. O maitrê olhou-a com um sorriso estampado na face, respondendo-lhe que nada havia acontecido, era provavelmente algum trote de seus amigos, os quais ele apontou.

A Tenente observou os quatro homens sentados e compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

-Vocês não precisavam ter feito isto. –Ela deu um meio sorriso enquanto se sentava. –Obrigada. Mas não precisavam ter me enganado.

-Estão todos acomodados? –um garçom perguntou ao ver que a mulher havia se juntado ao grupo, ela olhou os companheiros com uma expressão de dúvida na face. Ao seu lado havia uma cadeira vazia, mas quem poderia ter se atrasado mais que ela?

-Acho que o Coronel não vai aparecer mesmo. –Fuery completou com um olhar à loira. –mas podemos esperar se quiser.

Risa sabia que Roy não apareceria, na realidade ela compreendia completamente o fato de ele não querer comparecer. Naturalmente ele estaria irritado com ela por ter dado aquela notícia tão repentinamente, além disto, ele possuía uma confiança cega nela, e Risa a traíra. Por outro lado, ele deveria deixar seu egoísmo e perceber que aquela promoção era um grande prêmio pelo seu absurdo esforço, e desta forma, deveria se alegrar com seu sucesso. E era esta parte que fez Risa decidir-se.

-Porque esperar, não é mesmo? –Risa olhou os acompanhantes e assentiu para que fizessem os pedidos, mas eles pareciam muito confusos a cerca de o que pedir. –Tenho certeza que aquele churrasco misto vai ser uma boa escolha.

-E para beber? –Falman mirou brevemente a Tenente, todos a olhavam como se esperassem para saber qual seria a sua escolha.

-Um BloodMary, e vocês? –Risa estranhou as faces espantadas que se estampavam em seus companheiros e percebeu o quão anormal ela parecia dentro das roupas militares. Este era o pretexto que eles desejavam para tomarem uma bebida alcoólica, mas pelo respeito que possuíam para com Risa, não o fariam. Deste modo, ao que ela pediu para si aquele coquetel, eles se perceberam no direito de fazer o mesmo, pedindo semelhantes drinks, apenas menos rebuscados que o dela.

-Trago as bebidas apenas quando o prato estiver pronto? – garçom perguntara à risa, percebendo que ela que parecia ditar as ordens naquele local. Ela negou, indicando que deveria trazer as bebidas o mais rápido possível.

-Sabe, Tenente, nós íamos acabar pedindo algum suco. –Ela riu, era esta a imagem que eles faziam dela. Tomou um gole de seu drink.

-Vocês podem me tratar sem tanta formalidade, eu sou uma pessoa normal fora do trabalho.

-Posso apostar que sim. –Uma sexta voz falou atrás da loira, ela se virou para ver quem falava.

-Boa-noite, Coronel! –Risa levantou-se rapidamente, batendo suas pernas na mesa e balançando-a um pouco. Fez uma continência um tanto desajeitada. Talvez fosse o efeito do álcool em seu sangue, pois não estava acostumada com aquilo. Por outro lado, ela sabia que só agira daquela forma pelo espanto de ver Roy aparecer.

O moreno a olhou, percebendo as palavras dela. Ela era realmente muito diferente quando longe do trabalho, quase outra pessoa. Desde seu cabelo, sempre preso e naquele momento caia até suas costas.

Até mesmo suas roupas. Estava acostumado a vê-la com a habitual farda, mas ela usava uma camisa verde escura de finas alças, uma calça jeans por dentro de botas negras de veludo. Roy deu um sorriso ao notar que não possuíam salto. Obviamente, ela era ainda Risa, e coisas como saltos, sandálias, tamancos e vestidos não combinavam com sua personalidade.

-Siga seu próprio conselho, sem formalidades. –Roy sentou-se ao lado dela. O único assento livre, ela pensou.

-Risa, melhor parar com esse drink, ou ao final da noite terá destruído todo o restaurante. –Havoc falava novamente, tentando fazê-la sair do transe. A Tenente ainda continuava de pé.

-Eu estou acostumada e estou sóbria. –ela resmungou sentando-se. Ela estava sóbria, mas não acostumada, no entanto deveria ter razão sempre, ainda que não tivesse.

-Desculpem o atraso, eu tive alguns problemas com meu carro.

-Tenho certeza que algum de nós pode levá-lo até em casa. –Risa levou o copo até a boca, tomando outro gole. Ela sabia que era a única com um carro ali, mas não estava com ânimo de levá-lo para casa. Provavelmente teria de ouvir um dos seus discursos sobre fidelidade e como ela havia acabado com a confiança dele por ir embora.

-Fuery, apenas a Tenen... Risa possui um. –Breda havia se atrapalhado, era o costume de chamá-la daquela forma. Risa nunca sentiu tanta vontade de sacar sua arma e atirar em alguém por dizer algo tão estúpido.

-Eu bebi. –ela completou sem muita emoção nas palavras, esperava se safar com aquela desculpa. Oficialmente não possuía mais a obrigação de atender aos pedidos daquele homem.

-O primeiro? –Roy perguntara e ao perceber que ela não pode negar, terminou tomando o copo dela entre seus dedos e puxando para si. –Então isto fica comigo, tenho certeza que não vai conseguir nos matar em um acidente com tão pouco.

Risa assentiu com relutância interna, mas não havia como negar diante de tal situação. Praticamente a empurraram a aceitar levar Roy Mustang para casa. Ela suspirou brandamente, aquela deveria ser a sua noite e no momento que aquele homem apareceu, ela percebeu que nada sairia como imaginava.

Queria apenas esquecer sobre sua transferência com alguns de seus amigos de trabalho, chegar a sua casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir até o momento de sua partida.

* * *

Falman observou o relógio em seu pulso, surpreendeu-se pelo horário. Era normal sair com o Havoc, Breda e Fuery, mas não imaginava como a companhia do Coronel Mustang e da Tenente Hawkeye poderia ser agradável.

-Já vou, está tarde e tenho que acordar cedo. –Falman pronunciou, dando início a debandada. Não que o ambiente não estivesse agradável, exatamente pelo contrário. O tempo passara rápido, todos falavam animadamente contando acontecimentos passados e rindo. Mas já passava da meia-noite e eles possuíam obrigações para o dia seguinte.

O restaurante queria fechar as portas, mas uma única mesa ainda continuava ocupada. Roy, Risa e Havoc ainda continuavam entusiasmados, comiam e bebiam e falavam e riam.

-Jean, eu posso levá-lo também. –Risa falou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava, sendo imitada pelos outros dois acompanhantes. Era a última idéia que ela possuía para não precisar ficar sozinha com Roy. Esperara até a última pessoa sair para aquilo e esperava que ele aceitasse o convite.

-Eu moro perto, além disso, eu sei me defender. –ele deu um sorriso fraco para os dois, indicando que não deveriam se preocupar.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. Boa sorte, Risa. Vamos sentir sua falta e vai ser difícil substituir você. –Havoc deu um tapinha leve no ombro dela, demonstrando seu companheirismo e começou a andar na direção oposta à deles.

Risa então se apressou a andar em direção à sua casa, Roy a seguiu achando estranho de ela ter esquecido que o levaria em casa.

_We drive tonight,_

_(Nós dirigimos esta noite,)_

_and you are by my side._

_(E você está ao meu lado.)_

-Está com frio? –ele perguntou ao observar que ela mantinha os braços cruzados por sobre o peito. Ela negou com a cabeça, não estava mesmo com frio. Sua postura demonstrava que não queria falar com ele, ainda que ele não percebesse.

-Eu não vim de carro, mas moro perto. –ela respondeu ao perceber sua confusão.

-Não precisava. –Roy voltara a ser ríspido com ela, o que não foi nada agradável.

-Verdade? Pois pareceu, era só ter dito antes. –Risa usaram o mesmo tom que ele, demonstrando que ela também poderia agir como se não o quisesse ali.

Roy não soube como respondê-la e, portanto permaneceu calado. Aliás, ambos permaneceram até que estivessem de fronte à casa de Risa. Ela subiu um pequeno lance de escadas, abriu a porta, enquanto ele permanecia parado na calçada.

-Não vai entrar? Tenho de pegar a chave. –A loira entrou, sendo recebida pelo seu cão, que abanava alegremente a cauda ao vê-la.

-Vai poder ficar com ele? –Roy perguntou enquanto afagava a cabeça de Black Hayate. O homem ficara parado na soleira da casa, esperando que Risa apanhasse a chave do carro. –é bastante fiel, uma pena não ficar com ele.

-Para dentro, Black Hayate! –ela ordenou enquanto tentava sair pela porta, Roy estava parado ali, impedindo sua passagem. Por qual motivo ele não poderia apenas pegar as chaves e dirigir sozinho? Estavam ambos ali, além do que ela não usaria mais aquele carro. –Porque você não vai sozinho? Eu só quero ter uma boa noite de sono antes de ir embora.

-Risa, eu... –Roy colocara a mão no ombro da loira, num gesto que não lhe era comum. –Bebi.

O homem então deu um passo para trás e desceu as escadas, deu alguns lentos passos, parando do lado do carro. Risa deu um longo suspiro, ele teve a audácia de dar a mesma desculpa que ela, nem ao menos tentou pensar em um motivo melhor. Ora, aquele homem conseguia torná-la irritada com tão poucas palavras.

we're talking about our lives,

(nós estamos falando sobre nossas vidas,)

like we've known each other forever.

(como nós sabíamos um sobre o outro.)

The time flies by,

(O tempo voa,)

with the sound of your voice.

(com o som da sua voz.)

Its close to paradise,

(Isto se parece com o paraíso,)

with the end surely near.

(certamente, o fim está muito próximo)

-Coronel, você pode ficar com o Black Hayate? –ela mudara completamente o tom. –Eu digo, não posso ter com animais dentro do quartel, é só até eu arranjar uma casa.

-Claro, eu adoro cães. Aliás, eu teria ficado se você não tivesse sido mais rápida. –Risa fez um sinal para o cão, indicando que ele entrasse no carro antes dela, instalando-se no banco traseiro.

-Você vai ficar do lado de fora? –Roy percebera que ela já havia tomado sua posição dentro do carro e que ele apenas ficara observando aquele lugar sem se dar conta do resto. Não se demorou, entrou logo no carro e a loira deu a partida.

-Esse cachorro já me enganou algumas vezes, mas tenho certeza que é bastante leal. –Roy falara aquelas palavras sem perceber, afinal ele deveria ter bebido mais do que costumava. Em resposta, Risa puxou o volante para a esquerda, fazendo com que Roy batesse a cabeça no vidro lateral.

-Pensei ter visto um cão, não podia atropelar um animal tão confiável.

Ele passou os finos e longos dedos no local onde o vidro atacara sua cabeça, massageando-a levemente. Droga Risa, você não me deixa falar. Ele observou seu semblante. Risa havia curvado suas sobrancelhas, o que demonstrava claramente que ela se concentrava em como o atacaria na próxima chance. Ela era bastante rígida quando queria, não era a toa que ele a havia escolhido para um cargo de tamanho crédito.

Sim, ele havia tentado provocá-la. Quem poderia culpá-lo de querê-la por perto? Queria uma brigar com ela, discutir até que ela lhe apontasse uma arma e o mandasse sair de perto dela. Seria muito mais fácil se eles não mantivessem uma relação tão sólida como possuíam.

Roy retirou os dedos da cabeça e encostou-se ao vidro com cautela, ficou apenas observando a face concentrada de sua ex-tenente.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou ao perceber o olhar sobre si.

-Quando que eu errei com você? –Roy nem ao menos percebera que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, pois continuara observando os traços contraídos da motorista.

And if i could only stop the car

(e se eu apenas pudesse parar o carro,)

and hold onto you,

(e segurar em você.)

and never let go (and never let go)

(e nunca deixar você partir)

i'll never let go (i'll never let go)

(Eu nunca vou deixar você ir)

-Você bebeu de mais Coronel. Está começando a falar coisas sem sentido. –a loira falou sem retirar os olhos fixos nas ruas, mas não pode deixar de ficar surpresa com aquela pergunta tão direta. Ele pensava que havia feito algo para ela. Ah, se ele soubesse os pensamentos que passavam debaixo daquelas madeixas loiras. Ele compreenderia sua partida.

O carro parou abruptamente, fazendo Risa bater o queixo contra o volante. Ela estivera tão absorta em pensamentos que não percebera Roy puxando o freio de mão, causando a parada repentina.

-O que deu em você? –a loira repreendera enquanto passava a mão num pequeno corte que em seu queixo, feito pela colisão deste com o volante. Risa levou a mão ao freio, tentando destravá-lo, mas o moreno o segurava, impedindo-a.

-Vai nos deixar por causa de um salário pouco mais alto, um batalhão de soldados indisciplinados? Enquanto pode ficar em uma posição completamente confortável. Ainda que fosse por algo grande, eu poderia aceitar! Mas eu confiei em você cegamente para você me trocar por algo tão pequeno!

Roy falava muito rápido e tinha um tom bastante efusivo. Tentava salientar algumas partes de seu pequeno discurso. A reação de Risa não era foi a mais agradável, primeiramente, ela contorceu sua face numa expressão de raiva e em seguida abriu a porta do carro para sair daquele ambiente.

Era exatamente este tipo de coisa que a irritava. Estava farta daquele homem agindo como se ela fosse um pertence precioso e caro. Ele não sabia de nada e sentia-se capaz de julgá-la. Ora, Roy Mustang sempre fora egoísta e prepotente daquela forma, e Risa sabia disto, mesmo assim morreria para proteger aquele homem odiável.

Botou as pernas para fora do automóvel e quando ia expor seu corpo ao vento da madrugada, algo a segurou pelos ombros. Mãos. Aquelas mãos embrulhavam perfeitamente seus ombros largos. Puxou com mais força o corpo, saindo de dento do carro e livrando-se do contato físico com o oficial.

O que dera nele? Nunca havia agido daquela forma, como se a quisesse manter por perto. Além disso, Roy mudava de humor a cada segundo. Um momento agia como amigo, outro, como se a odiasse. Ele havia saído do carro também, ficando do lado oposto ao seu, jogou os braços por cima do capô e sustentou-se daquela forma.

-Eu não acho que posso substituir você. –Roy pronunciara, assim, Risa pareceu ficar mais confortável. Percebendo a brecha, o moreno deu a volta no carro e se postou ao lado de Risa. Eles se mantinham em silêncio, Roy sabia que deveria dizer algo para completar seu pensamento. –Você faz um trabalho incrível.

_as we round the corner to your house_

_(enquanto nós dobrávamos a esquina de sua casa)_

_you turned to me and say:,_

_(você virou para mim e disse:)_

_"i'll be going through withdrawal of you _

_("eu vou terminar com você)_

_for this one night we have spent."_

_(por causa desta noite que nós passamos.")_

-Roy Mustang, o seu problema é achar que tudo no mundo ter relação com você, ou que todos fazem algo por sua causa. Eu vou lhe dizer, estou a tanto tempo seguindo suas ordens que você deve ter a impressão que eu sou sua propriedade. Mas me diga, porque você teria o trabalho de pensar em descobrir o motivo de minha transferência? Você poderia muito bem me acusar de trair a sua confiança.

Risa havia se esgotado, ela estava fazendo aquilo por ele. E Roy apenas ficava pensando em como faltava lealdade nela. A loira havia se afastado um pouco e agora ele tentava tomar proximidade. A resposta não tardou, Risa sacara sua pistola e apontara para o centro do peito do Coronel, que apenas esticou a mão, preparando-se para estalar o dedo.

-Não se mova, Coronel. –Risa falou com a voz bastante firme, o que não condizia com sua postura. Pela primeira vez, Risa tinha em mãos uma arma e suas mãos tremiam, não queria atirar. De forma alguma poderia ferir aquele homem. Antes um tiro em si própria, mas não poderia apertar o gatilho sabendo que ele estava na frente. Engoliu em seco.

-Risa...

_and, i want to speak these words,_

_(e, eu quero falar essas palavras,)_

_but i guess i'll just bite my tongue,_

_(mas eu acho que vou acabar apenas mordendo a minha língua,)_

_and accept "someday, somehow"_

_(e aceitando que "algum dia, de alguma forma")_

_as the words that we'll hang from._

_(como as palavras que nós vamos deixar para trás)_

_and i__, i don't want to speak these words. _

_(e eu, eu não quero dizer essas palavras.)_

_'cause i, i don't want to make things any worse._

_(porque eu, eu não quero fazer as coisas ficarem piores.)_

Roy estendeu o braço e tocou a pistola prateada que ela possuía em mãos, fazendo força para que ela abaixasse a guarda. De alguma forma ele sabia que Risa não o trairia, mas não podia explicar seu comportamento insano. Ele tinha plena noção de que ela poderia se afastar, mas era certamente para o bem estar dele. Não obstante, agia como se não compreendesse ou pior, que nem ao menos pensara naquela hipótese.

-Risa, eu sei. Não queremos perdê-la. Eu não quero. –ele a segurou pelos ombros, como se ela fosse algum tipo de preciosidade. O plano dele, de discutirem, fora completamente arruinado. Estavam bastante próximos, como nunca antes haviam estado. Deveriam estar querendo matar um ao outro naquele momento. –Mas, quando foi que eu perdi você? Como foi?

Roy Mustang com toda a certeza do mundo havia bebido mais do que agüentava! Só poderia ser isto, Risa dizia para si, ele nunca havia se permitido falar com ela daquela forma. Ele estava sendo carinhoso e aquilo não era o modo de agir dele, muito longe. Roy era ríspido, arrogante e egoísta.

E o que responder? Minha vida pessoal atrapalharia nossa parceria profissional? Risa sabia que aquele homem possuía qualidades e após tanto tempo trabalhando juntos, ela começara a ignorar seus defeitos. A loira também era humana, e seu superior era um homem perigosamente belo. Perigosamente mulherengo. Perigosamente charmoso. E ela havia caído nas redes dele. Por medo de deixar seu emocional agir e atrapalhá-lo, Risa deveria partir. Caso não bastasse, ela cresceria longe dele, para poder ajudá-lo em um futuro tempestuoso.

Como a loira desejava que aquela noite acabasse e ela não precisaria dizer nada do que passava em sua mente. Todavia estava tão confortável sendo sustentada por aquelas mãos.

-Não perdeu, era necessário. –Risa falou observando a face de Roy, aqueles dois orbes negros pareciam observá-la, mas estavam muito distantes, como se ele não conseguisse pensar em nada. Ela imaginou que suas palavras haviam causado um bom efeito, mas Roy largou seus ombros e encostou o próprio corpo no carro, deu um grande suspiro. Parecia que um peso gigantesco havia sido largado de suas costas.

-Ainda bem, eu não poderia suportar o pensamento de que errei com a única pessoa que eu... Não posso ficar sem...

-Coronel, entre no carro. Vou lhe fazer um café, o senhor está muito alterado pelo álcool. –Risa não acreditava nas palavras que ouvia naquele momento, imaginando que Roy nunca lhe seria tão gentil novamente, talvez ele devesse beber mais vezes, quem sabe deixasse de ser tão intragável.

-Droga, Risa, dá para você ficar quieta? –Roy obtivera um tom bastante alto para aquele horário da madrugada. Havia se irritado com aquela loira, por qual motivo ela simplesmente não ficava calada e o deixava falar.

Ela iria retrucar, pois sua abrira a boca e fechara algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Roy fora mais rápido, segurou-a pelo braço e empurrou-a no carro. Com uma distância segura, o moreno posicionou seu corpo à frente de Risa e apoiou as mãos no carro, impedindo-a de escapar pelas laterais.

-E eu estou completamente sóbrio. –e ele não estava, não completamente. Todavia seu íntimo dizia que suas palavras deveriam ter alguma credibilidade, ainda que pequena. Tinha perfeita consciência a cerca do que alegava, mas em natural condição, não haveria de pronunciá-las.

Roy observou a mulher à sua frente, ela não se assemelhava com a Risa que ele conhecia durante o trabalho. Normalmente, no momento em que ele a prendeu daquela forma, Risa teria puxado sua arma e apontado para o centro da cabeça dele. Ou quem sabe, teria lhe empurrado ou lhe aplicado uma rasteira.

Contudo, Risa parecia bastante incomodada com aquela situação, e nem ao menos havia dito para que ele a soltasse. Ele sorriu, não abertamente, seu sorriso era apenas um contrair de seus finos lábios.

-Você fez um belo corte. –Roy falou observando o queixo machucado pela sua impulsividade. –Desculpe. –ele retirou a mão do carro e passou pelo ferimento, limpando o sangue. Risa afastou o rosto, querendo sair imediatamente daquele leve toque.

-Coronel, eu tenho de ir cedo. E já está bem tarde. –a loira falou em um fio de voz, colocando a mão no peito dele e fazendo força para afastá-lo. Vão ato, ele era maior e mais forte, permanecendo imóvel. Apenas deu um novo sorriso, desta vez mais significativo, pois a ponta de alguns dentes apareceram ao contrair da boca.

Um pensamento havia acabado de invadir a mente daquele ser de olhos negros. Risa era uma mulher, ela esperava que ele fizesse algo, mas era também muito profissional, e tentava evitar a qualquer custo que ele tomasse fizesse qualquer movimento suspeito.

Não, ela era Risa, uma mulher completamente racional. Aquela loira nunca cederia a ele, logo ele. Roy Mustang. Não, para ela, Roy Mustang era apenas seu superior. Ele era o Coronel Mustang.

Mas o Coronel Roy Mustang possuía tudo que pudesse pedir a sua Primeira-Tenente. E o Coronel a queria.

_why does tonight have to end?_

_(porque esta noite tem que acabar?)_

-Cale a boca, Tenente. –ela se espantara com o tratamento dele. Roy havia passado aqueles dias a tratando pelo seu novo cargo, e naquele dia em especial, apenas a chamara de Risa.

-Capi... –Ela teria terminado de pronunciar caso o moreno não fosse mais ágil. Roy avançou contra ela, depositando-lhe um leve beijo. Talvez a bebida tivesse algum efeito sobre ele, pois errara o alvo. Seu beijo soara com o de uma criança que beija um familiar, pois seus lábios encontraram a bochecha de Risa. –Chega, Coronel!

Risa proferira em tom obstinado, como quem não aceitava outra resposta. O que ele estaria fazendo, havia enlouquecido? Risa tinha noção que ele havia apenas mirado errado, mas não deixava de se perguntar por que de tentar beijá-la. Porém aquele Coronel também era obstinado e mais que ela.

-Já mandei você ficar calada! –ele pronunciou e sem esperar tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

Ora, o que ele estava fazendo, onde estaria a razão daqueles dois naquele momento? Roy Mustang a beijara e ela não o impedira. Ela sentia o toque e, no entanto não fizera nada.

Roy afastou sua face da dele e ficou observando seus traços. Ela não possuía mais a face contraída em concentração, estava tão serena.

-Abra o olhos, Risa! ABRA! –a loira repetia em sua mente de um modo desesperado, tentando ordenar seu corpo a fazer um simples movimento. Abriu e deparou-se novamente com Roy. Ele a observava de forma tão concentrada.

Roy ainda possuía as mãos apoiadas no carro e seu corpo distava do dela um comprimento considerável. Ela deveria ter imaginado aquilo, ou até mesmo ter cochilado e sonhado com aquilo. Estava ficando louca, era o que imaginava.

-Vamos... –Roy deu um passo a frente. Interrompeu-a. Posicionava-se de modo mais próximo, seus corpos quase se tocavam. –Está tar...

Roy avançou novamente contra ela. Desta vez ela parecia mais distraída e surpresa. Estava pronunciando algo, por conseguinte sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. O moreno aproveitara aquela brecha e usara a língua para explorar a boca de Risa.

Percebendo sua resistência e possível fuga, ele passou umas das mãos por trás de sua cintura, a outra encontrou a nuca da loira, a fim de aproximá-la mais e impedir qualquer tipo de escape.

Roy estava lhe beijando. Droga, Risa, reaja! Ela simplesmente não se movia, estava muito chocada para tal. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele faria algo deste tipo com ele. Risa era sua subordinada. Mas ele ainda era Roy Mustang, um homem atraente. E ela? Ela não era mais sua subordinada, não oficialmente. Risa ignorou o que lhe dissesse ao contrário e retribui o gesto de Roy. Apenas Roy

_why don't we hit restart?_

_(porque nós não começamos outra vez?)_

_and pause it at our favorite parts._

_(e paramos nas nossas partes favoritas.)_

_we'll skip the goodbyes._

_(nós pularíamos os "adeus")_

Os rostos se separaram, mas ainda estavam bastante próximos. Haviam excedido, mas quem se importava.

-Eu não faço idéia de que hora pode ser. –Roy pronunciou e suspirou em seguida, estava absurdamente cansado. Durante aqueles dois últimos dias trabalhara por ele e por Risa. Não deveria ter feito a estupidez de lhe dar uma folga daquelas. Não imaginava o quanto ela trabalhava até aquele dia.

-Acho que precisa ir para casa e dormir... Roy. –ela pronunciara seu nome com tanta força, como se achasse que não fosse conseguir e acabaria o chamando por Coronel Mustang. Não abafou uma risada fraca ao perceber o quanto ela se esforçava para aquilo.

-E perder este pouco tempo até amanhecer? –Roy girou, apoiando suas costas no carro e puxou Risa para perto de si. –Podemos ir sim. Não faz sentido continuarmos parados no meio da rua, daqui a pouco as pessoas vão começar a sair de casa.

-Eu ainda sou muito racional, não vou cair nessa. Conheço sua reputação. –ela sorriu, não era tola e não se deixaria enganar.

-Não era isso que eu queria dizer. –contrariado, respondeu. Fazia sentido ela pensar daquela forma. –Preciso pegar uma roupa e te levar a um local.

-Porque não agora?

-Espero não ouvir nenhum tipo de piada sobre isto amanhã. –Ela riu, estaria Roy tentando ser discreto sobre aquilo ou era só para dar uma de bom-moço. Que importa... Risa afastara-se e entrara no carro, o moreno fez o mesmo. Dera a partida. –Afinal, para que cidade vai?

-Fica 10 minutos da Cidade Central do Sul.

-Não é muito longe. Duas horas de trem?

-Quatro. –Risa respondeu. Não era muito perto, mas era seu objetivo inicial ficar longe dele. Parou o carro, até que não haviam parado em um local longe da casa de Roy. –Eu espero.

Roy abriu a porta do carro e voltou-se para ela com um sorriso. A loira não precisaria entrar, mas ele duvidava que fosse esperá-lo. Desligou o carro e retirou a chave. Saindo em seguida do automóvel e a deixou esperando enquanto entrava na casa, seguido de Black Hayate, e trocava a roupa.

Não demorou muito, cerca de dez minutos e reapareceu à porta pela qual entrara na casa. Risa batucava com os dedos no painel. Estava impaciente, afinal, aquele homem era louco e não conseguia imaginar que local ele a levaria.

Roy voltara a trajar a tradicional farda azul, o que assustara a loira de inicio. Segurava uma pasta que deixou no chão do automóvel assim que se sentou no banco do motorista.

-Você não teve problema nenhum com seu carro, não é?

-Pensei que não fosse perguntar. Estava terminando seu relatório, não quero que pensem que sou irresponsável.

-Um pouco. –ela retrucou na tentativa de provocá-lo. –Não escreveu nada que eu deva apagar?

-Sinta-se a vontade. –Roy voltara a ser o habitual homem arrogante. Alguma hora o efeito do álcool passaria e ele se transformaria no distante e intragável homem.

-Para onde está me levando? –observara a paisagem mudar completamente, não estavam mais na cidade. Tomavam uma pista que subia uma montanha.

-Só mais um minuto e... Pronto! –Roy parara o carro e saíra, sendo imitado por Risa. Caminhou por alguns segundos para a beira da estrada.

-Um miradouro?

-Não. Dá para ver toda a cidade daqui! É mais do que um mirante comum. É mais bonito pela manhã, mas também serve de noite.

-Tudo bem, meu trem sai às nove. –achou graça de como ele parecia empolgado com algo tão simples, não era de seu feitio. Roy a pegara pelo pulso e a encaminhava para a plataforma.

Durante o escuro da noite, apenas as luzes da cidade poderiam ser vistas, mas ainda assim era um grande espetáculo. Risa se debruçava na mureta, a qual atingia a altura de sua barriga. Roy se acomodara atrás da loira, passava os braços ao seu redor e apoiava sua cabeça no ombro dela.

-Eu costumava correr até aqui quando tinha uns quinze anos. –ele pronunciou, sabia que ela iria lhe perguntar aquilo e preferiu se adiantar.

-Roy, você havia planejado isso tudo? –ela perguntara enquanto tomava as mãos dele nas suas próprias.

-Não. Pensei em uma grande briga que acabava comigo levando um tiro, ou com muita raiva e sem suportar pensar no seu nome.

Surpreendente. Risa perguntara por pura curiosidade, mas imaginava que ele fosse dizer qualquer mentira para desviar o assunto. Ele não era tão intragável assim.

_if i had it my way,_

_(se eu tivesse isto sob meu controle)_

_i'd turn the car around and runaway,_

_(eu ligaria o carro outra vez e fugiria,)_

_just you and i._

_(só você e eu.)_

-Eu poderia ter perdido o trem. –Risa resmungou.

-Teria saído como planejei. –Roy terminou.

Já não faltava muito para que o trem da loira partisse, eram oito horas e estavam ambos em pé na estação. Risa já trajava sua habitual farda. Antes de chegarem àquele lugar, haviam passado em sua casa para pegar suas coisas e trocar a roupa. Evitando assim, uma situação constrangedora e piadas de mau gosto por parte de seus companheiros de trabalho.

Não tardou e alguns minutos depois, os companheiros da noite anterior se apresentavam na estação.

-Então o Coronel conseguiu sobreviver! –era Havoc falando, obviamente ele sempre possuía algum comentário para fazer. De certo, havia sido ignorado pelo resto do grupo.

-O Senhor não precisava ter vindo, Coronel. –Risa pronunciara, tentando desviar o assunto. –Agora tem trabalho dobrado e não deveria ficar perdendo tempo com futilidades.

-Não, não. Eu tenho uma última missão para você. –ele a entregou a pasta que havia pego em sua casa horas antes. –O relatório que falei e os dados sobre esta missão.

Risa abriu a pasta, observando a primeira folha. Então ele estaria lá para visitá-la. Roy deu um tapinha em seu ombro, era tudo o que ele poderia fazer quando na presença de outros. A loira estendeu a mão, para cumprimentá-lo.

-Foi bom trabalhar para o senhor. Vou me esforçar dobrado para completar esta missão.

Risa deu um leve sorriso. Teria de se esforçar para agradar àquele homem quando estivesse em sua companhia. Ora, o moreno estava se esforçando com ela. Além disto, Roy Mustang era intragável, arrogante, orgulhoso, petulante, preguiçoso, irresponsável, irritante, impulsivo e mulherengo. Mas ela era a única que poderia consertá-lo.

* * *

**Meu primeiro romance, com um dos casais que eu mais gosto. Assim, sejam bondosos e façam críticas construtivas. Deixem reviews, por favor.**

**Para quem gostou, mês que devo lançar outro fic com o mesmo casal, então, esperem, não irá decepcionar.  
**


End file.
